Verano en Death city
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Tsubaki esta enamorada de mifune pero siempre hay algo que le evitara confesarle su amor y kid se enamorara de maka,despues de una noche de juerga con black star y soul...Comedia,romance y drama asegurados...le pondre parejas a casi todos.XD
1. Prologo

**El verano en Death city.**

**CAP.1 El amor de tsubaki.**

Disclaimer: gracias al creador de soul eater por crear personajes tan interesantes.

**Tsubaki POV**

-Yahoo!!!! Tsubaki despierta que debemos ir al shibusen para que los pobre mortales puedan ver mi magnifica presencia – entro Black star a mi habitación gritando a todo pulmón.

Otro día ruidoso, Black star tiene energías para gritar a todo pulmón desde la mañana.

-Si fueras calmado como mifune, el no te vencería cada vez que lo retas – le dije somnolienta

-Ah…. Eso piensas – respondió Black star deprimido

-Pues hoy día lo retare otra vez, ya descubrí que la ultima vez se dejo ganar el muy cabron, nadie subestima al hombre que superara a los Dioses, Yahoo!!!!!! – grito y salió de mi habitación

Dios, así como entra también sale, si soy su arma es porque es fuerte pero yo n necesito un crio, necesito a un hombre fuerte que del que me pueda apoyar y ese solo puede ser Mifune.

-Ah verdad, antes de que me vaya a entrenar con kid, debes entregar esto a mifune – exclamo Black star entregándome una carta donde retaba a mifune por enésima vez.

Como si mifune se fuera a enamorar de la chica de los recados, mis posibilidades son de cero por ciento.

-Claro Black star no hay problema – esa fue una mentira enorme

Me arregle para ir a ver a mifune, este es tan cabezota como Black star, claro que no es tan tonto y es bien parecido, sí a eso le agregas que es muy fuerte y bueno con los niños ciertamente es perfecto.

Mientras me perdía en mis emociones llegue a su casa y toque la puerta.

-Ah pero si es tsubaki, tsk… ese crio ya se dio cuenta que me deje vencer, que difícil es librarse del pero no es mal tipo, solo algo molesto. Por cierto, quieres pasar tsubaki te hare algo de te ya que vienes de tan lejos – me dijo Mifune.

Un sueño que pueda entrar a su casa y encima me prepare el te, es tan hábil en todo lo que hace.

-Claro que entrare así podre jugar con la pequeña Ángela – mentir se me hará un habito a este paso.

-Muy bien pasa pero Ángela no se encuentra hoy, se fue a jugar con maka, asi que estaremos solos.

Encima estaremos solo, es como un regalo del cielo.

-creo que por fin nos relajaremos de estar tanto cuidando críos – dije mientras pasaba a su casa

-Impresionante mifune tu casa es tan bonita y también es muy ordenada, creo que esto le daría envidia hasta kid – le dije mientras pensaba que no era como "otro" que conocía, black star no conocía el orden ni aunque viviera con kid.

-Si es algo trabajoso con Ángela acá pero no me gustaría que se lastimara con algo – me respondió mientras servía el té.

Sirvió el té y nos sentamos en el mueble, de tantos lugares que había, él se sentó a mi costado,

Excelente me dije a mi misma, no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad para que mifune caiga en mis redes.

-Bueno tsubaki quería preguntarte si... –antes de escuchar lo que diría la puerta se rompió y entro Black star con ánimos de destruirlo todo.

-Mifune, aquí llego el grandioso Black star, deslúmbrate con mi brillo que tiene la brillantez de mil soles –grito Black star – y traigo a maka, kid y los demás para hacer una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Ángela.

-Serás….. Con lo que me costó arreglar esa puerta desde la última vez que viniste, sino fuera el cumpleaños de Ángela verías –dijo mifune bastante molesto.

-Espera Black star – dijo kid – debo restaurar la simetría de esta casa.

Mientras kid arreglaba la puerta con ayuda de Liz y patty, Maka se acerco a mí.

-Mira tsubaki que eres lanzada, estabas a solas con mifune que suerte la tuya – me susurro

-Yo lo vi primero maka así que ni se te ocurra – le respondí molesta.

-Tranquila tsubaki que yo estoy feliz que encuentres alguien que te interese – me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Lo siento Maka, es que me he enamorado perdidamente de el – le dije sonrojada – tu ya tienes a soul.

-Ja, quien se enamoraría de ese cabezota – me respondió sonrojada – a mí me gusta kid, aunque sea un traumado con la simetría es muy fuerte y bien parecido, además de que es millonario y su padre es el mismísimo shinigami.

No conocía ese lado oscuro de maka pero mientras no le guste por lo último que me dijo todo estará bien.

-etoo…maka si que eres una chica de temer – le dije algo intimidada por la resolución de sus palabras.

-si soy una persona decidida a conseguir lo que deseo – dijo maka mientras sonreía – lamento que malogremos tus planes con mifune es que Ángela tenia ganar de festejar su cumpleaños con mifune, pero cumplí mi parte del trato así que tu también ayúdame- me dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Ah eso… nunca debí hacer ese trato infernal, pero lo hice para poder estar a solas con mifune.


	2. El trato

**El verano en Death city.**

**Cap.2 el trato infernal.**

**Disclaimer: Este capítulo puede contener mi humor **

**Tsubaki POV**

Demonios, no debí hacer un trato con maka, desde que cumplió 18 esta como loca, ahora quiere que haga esa locura, suerte que Black star me debía muchos favores, como siempre se dice "siempre hay un tonto útil".

Pero para que lo entiendan mejor retrocedamos una semana antes.

Comienza el Flashback

-Hola maka, me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor – le susurre a maka en el oido

-Claro tsubaki pero dada mi situación actual, tu también me deberás hacer un favor – me respondió sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Muy bien primero te diré lo que tienes que hacer, como tu bien sabes la próxima semana le toca a Black star retar de nuevo a mifune, lo hace cada semana. Bien la cuestión es que quiero que lo invites a entrenar contigo con la ayuda de soul y los demás. Aparte de eso también cuida a Ángela ese día para que… uhm me dé vergüenza decirlo así que solo hazlo – le dije sonrojada.

-Ok tsubaki, pero promete cumplir con lo que te pida – me susurro mientras seguía con du macabra sonrisa – bien, tu sabes que estoy enamorada de kid, pero él se enamoro de chrona así que debes hacer que a kid no le guste más forma en la que lo hagas no me importa mientras lo hagas bien, OK?

-Es algo difícil pero lo valdra, tenemos un trato maka – le dije mientras le extendía la mano.

-Claro- dijo maka mientras sellábamos el trato con un apretón de manos – ah una cosa, solo debo llevarme a Black star a entrenar y cuidar a Ángela?

-Si solo eso, ahora cada una cumplirá su parte del trato – le dije con una sonrisa – adiós maka

-Adiós tsubaki –se despidió maka mientras reía como los malos de las películas.

Ciertamente maka se volvió bastante macabra, el amor le hizo mal, bueno mientras no sea emo no me importa.

Fin del Flashback

Pero como dije antes Black star hará el trabajo sucio, el está más cerca de kid y también tendrá a soul para que lo ayude, ese soul es bastante curioso así que no se negó a ayudarlo. Ese kid tiene malos amigos cuando de amor se trata, bueno por lo menos este asunto tan terrorífico ya no es mi problema, debo visitar a maka y hablarle de esa actitud negativa y loca que tiene, si bien la ayudo con kid, tampoco hago milagros.

Black star POV

Me pregunto porque Tsubaki me pidió este favor, deberían respetar mas al gran Black star, pero no me puedo negar porque le debía favores, además soul está aquí para ayudarme.

-Oe soul tienes algún plan verdad? – le pregunte ansioso porque diga que si

-Yo no soy el cerebro, creí que tú eras el del plan – me respondió soul con desgano

-Ahí van dos idiotas sin plan para tratar de romper la relación entre chrona y kid, sino lo hacemos bien tsubaki y maka nos castraran – le dije a soul preocupado.

-Demonios, no debí acompañarte pero ya estoy aquí así que ya algo se me ocurrirá – añadió soul con cierto temor.

-Eh soul fijate, objetivo a la vista – le señale a chrona

-Sí que se puso buena desde que desaparecimos a medusa de este mundo –dijo soul babeando

-Pervertido, oe soul mira qué medidas –le respondí sonrojado.

-Ah, seguro es 80-60-60 – añadió soul –un momento Black star, hemos venido a mirar a chrona o hemos venido a sabotearla para que kid no se fije en ella.

-Hola chicos que hacen, no miren mucho que kid se pondrá furioso – susurro chrona

-etoo... Desde hace cuanto que nos escuchas –le pregunte temeroso.

-No te preocupes que no escuche nada de lo que decían –respondió chrona con una sonrisa.

-Ahora sí que no tengo ni idea de que hacer para dejar que kid deje de estar enamorado de chrona, tiene un cuerpo excelente y ya controla a raganrok así que no le veo defecto alguno le susurre en el oído a soul para que chrona no nos escuchara.

-Ya se, mira chrona tiene algo en tu cabello –dijo soul y le corto un mechón-listo ya esta

-Gracias soul, pero que era?-pregunto chrona inocentemente

-Eso no importa –dijo soul algo apenado – bueno adiós chrona, yo y Black star ya nos íbamos.

-adios, mandele saludos a tsubaki y maka de mi parte-exclamo chrona mientras sonreía.

Ja, si supiera que sus amigas conspiraron en su contra, se volvería loca otra vez.

Mientras nos alejábamos le pregunte a soul que había hecho.

-Simplemente le quite la simetría de su cabello – respondió soul mientras sonreía.

-Espero que eso aleje a kid –le dije temeroso-aunque lo dudo mucho, pero espero que así sea sino ve rezando porque maka y tsubaki nos van a dar una buena.

-Tranquilo Black star, conociendo lo extremo que es a la hora de fijarse en la simetría, seguro dejara de gustarle en cuanto la vea

-Bueno, seguro tienes razón soul – finalice con desgano

Por la noche me cole en la habitación de chrona y le hice un pequeño corte en la mejilla, para que perdiera aun más la simetría, después de eso dudo que pueda a dormir con tranquilidad por un buen tiempo, las maldigo maka y tsubaki, una estrella como yo no debería hacer cosas tan despreciables.


	3. consecuencias imprevistas

**El verano en Death city**

**Cap.3 consecuencias imprevistas**

**Black star POV**

**Disclaimer: acá sí que me pase un poco, pero ya está hecho….XD, espero que no me haya equivocado de categoría, yo no se lo digo a nadie y ustedes tampoco.**

A la Mañana siguiente de haber efectuado nuestro atroz plan la voz de kid me despertó.

-Joder!!!! Con lo bien que estaba todo, Black star no lo podrás creer, chrona se corto un pedazo de cabello y perdió su simetría, también tiene un corte en su preciosa cara, ya no siento nada por ella pero eso si cuando encuentre al maldito que le hirió su cara perfectamente simétrica, Lo matare!!!!!

Como que se me paro el corazón.

Mientras kid se desquiciaba solo, soul me decía que la misión fue un éxito.

-Muchachos vamos al bar, de verdad necesito un trago – dijo kid deprimido

-Pues claro kid, te apoyamos en tu miseria –respondimos yo y soul al unisonó

-Oe Black star, Si kid se entera que nosotros provocamos su desgracia será nuestro fin – me susurro soul al oído.

-Con un par de tragos lo olvidara todo, solo espero que nosotros también – le susurre apenado

Estuvimos en el bar toda la noche, kid se tomo 8 botella de whisky, el si lleva la simetría al extremo y de soul ni hablare que tomo tanto que al final yo tuve que cargar con los 2 y llevarlos a sus casas, es obvio que el hombre que superara a los dioses no se embriaga con nada pero me equivoque y deje a soul en casa de kid y a kid en casa de soul.

Al día siguiente me encontré con soul.

-Que ahí soul –le salude

-Black star, maldito seas lo habías planeado todo – me respondió fastidiado – tu plan salió mejor de lo que esperabas.

-Acaso me están diciendo que….

-Dios quisiera decir que no pero kid estaba muy embriagado y cayó en las garras de maka –me comento soul algo sonrojado.

-Si claro, maka no sería capaz de violar a kid – le respondí aunque después de nuestra última pelea con el kishin, parece que un poco de su locura entro en el cuerpo de maka.

-Cree lo que quieras, cuando entre a casa anoche, los vi besándose y estaban semidesnudos, no sé qué tan lejos habrán ido –me conto soul con su cara tan roja como un tomate.

-Eres un exagerado, eso no le hace daño a nadie, total a maka le gusta kid y kid… bueno no nos importa si le gusta o no, vez como no le hace daño a nadie – le dije a soul con tranquilidad – no crees que ya tienen mayoría de edad y están grandecitos para tomar sus decisiones.

No sé por maka pero el pobre kid estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-quieres que el padre de maka castre a kid para salvar tu trasero verdad – dijo soul algo enojado – si me preguntan yo no sé nada, porque el que se equivoco de casas fuiste tú, pero eres mi amigo y no diré nada, aunque kid también sea mi amigo, tomare lo que hicimos como un regalo para él.

Seguro le faltaba algo de acción y por eso estaba tan enfermo con lo de la simetría.

-mientras mantengas tu silencio eso no me preocupa, ahora esperemos a las consecuencias imprevistas –dije mientras me despedía-me largo a dormir que me duele la cabeza por la resaca, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

-Oe Black star, no huyas – grito soul pero ya no escuchaba lo que decía.

Debo decir que era mi culpa y solo mía, pero no pensaba afrontar mis responsabilidades, ese es el camino de un verdadero bunshin.

**Death the kid POV**

-Ah que bien dormí, suerte que los shinigamis no tenemos resacas, Liz por favor tráeme algo de beber

-Liz? Kid que mala broma me haces después de lo que paso ayer –entro maka con una sonrisa en su rostro – es que ya lo olvidaste?

-Ah hola maka que te trae por….

Cuando voltee la mirada me di cuenta que no estaba en mi casa sino en la de maka y por sobre toda las cosas. ESTABA DESNUDO!!!!

-decías algo cariño, vístete que la comida se va a enfriar – Me dijo maka mientras terminaba de hacer el desayuno.

¿Cariño? No puede ser, imposible, como llegue aquí, no puedo creer que Black star me dejara tirado en el bar después de lo mal que estaba, supongo que el también estaba ebrio, la vedad no recuerdo como llegue aquí y la razón por la que estaba desnudo, me vestí y baje a comer porque me moría de hambre, aparte de eso podría preguntarle a maka que sucedió anoche.

Le pregunte a maka si ya se le había pasado el efecto de la locura del kishin, tenia que comenzar la conversación de algún modo porque ella solo me miraba sonriente.

-Claro que se me fue, con tu aura de shinigami la locura se me fue por completo –respondí sonriente –deberíamos "hacerlo" más seguido.

¿Hacerlo? , Dios esto va mal, no es que no me guste maka, de hecho fue la primera de la que me enamore pero como ella no correspondió mi amor la olvide y me enamore de chrona, demonios ahora que habré hecho anoche.

-maka podrías decirme lo que paso anoche, es que no lo recuerdo – le dje esperando que mi voz temblorosa no me delatara- solo para recordar.

Listo, lo hice, le pregunte, solo me queda esperar su respuesta.

-Ah eso, como te gusta recordar tus conquistas pervertido –respondió maka relamiéndose, mientras yo me esperaba lo pero- ayer entraste a mi habitación y me dijiste que me amabas y después tuvimos relaciones, sino me crees pregúntaselo a soul el nos vio.

Soul cabronazo, cuando te ponga las manos encima a ti y a Black star, juro que desearan no conocer la ira de un shinigami.

Mientras me sumía en la venganza, maka se acerco a mí y me beso, después yo retrocedí conmocionado.

-kid estas muy distante porque no te acercas más, acaso será…. que solo me querías para tener relaciones conmigo –pregunto maka furiosa

Cuando maka finalizo la frase, sentí una aura asesina aplastante, sabía que si no le decía lo que quería escuchar no lograría salir con vida y aunque lo hubiera logrado, mi padre me daría un castigo descomunal por estar deshonrando el buen nombre de los shinigamis, eso si el padre de maka no me mataba primero.

-claro que no querida, yo te amo más que a nadie – le dije tratando de ser lo más convincente posible.

-que bueno, si hubieras dicho lo contrario, te mataba –dijo maka con una sonrisa-ahora podre desocupar el cuarto de invitados para que vengas a vivir aquí o si prefieres podemos echar a soul porque él puede quedarse a dormir con Black star.

Maka estaba tan feliz, pero yo no podía aceptar sus condiciones sin pelear.

-pero no hay razón para precipitarnos, no creo que te guste así que mejor lo olvidamos y no se lo mencionamos a nadie –dije tranquilamente porque acá me las jugaba todas.

-pero si te amo – respondió maka sin pensarlo

Muy mala jugada de mi parte

-pero no puedo quedarme acá, mi padre me necesita en la casa-respondí ya sin decisión

-porque mejor no le preguntamos, aparte que gracias a lo que paso ayer una de tus líneas de sanzu ya se completo.

Este último argumento me hacía ver que tenia las de perder pero tenía que jugar mi última carta.

-pero si hace poco que termine con chrona, no crees que se vería mal si comenzamos a salir –comente sabiendo como terminaría todo.

-lo entenderá –finalizo maka

Maka, tu sinceridad es dolorosa, soul, Black star ayúdenme….


	4. Las dudas del shinigami

**Verano en Death city**

**Cap.4 Las dudas del shinigami**

**Disclaimer: gracias al autor de soul eater por crear personajes tan interesantes.**

-tu Death the kid, eres un shinigami, pero no puedes controlar la vida de los que te rodean, estas condenado a estar siempre solo porque mientras tú eres inmortal, tus seres queridos son víctimas del tiempo.

-quien dijo eso, cállate no me digas eso, yo solo trato de disfrutar mi vida con ellos, no puedo hacer nada mas, déjame tranquilo, AHHHHHH!!!!

que era ese sueño tan extraño, sabía que era inmortal pero nunca me puse a pensar que mis amigos y hasta la persona que amara llegarían a morir, mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos la voz de maka me devolvió a la realidad.

-kid, estas bien, te escuche gritar –pregunto maka preocupada

-sí, perdón por preocuparte, era un sueño –respondí calmadamente.

-bien, apúrate que el desayuno está listo –dijo animadamente.

-ya voy, espérame un momento –respondí alegremente.

Mientras me alistaba para bajar a tomar el desayuno me preguntaba que haría cuando todos murieran lentamente, mientras mi cuerpo de Dios no sentía los años pasar.

Me senté en la mesa y después espera hasta que maka llego con el desayuno listo.

-listo toma, espero que te guste –me dijo entregándome un desayuno que se veía delicioso-espero que no te incomode pero quisiera saber porque ese sueño te molesto tanto.

-no te preocupes, son cosas sin importancia –respondí sonriente.

Mientras la veía comiendo alegremente, no podía dejar de pensar que al final me quedaría solo, no quería pensar que pasaría lo mismo que paso mi padre, la soledad me aterraba.

-kid que te sucede, estas muy raro esta mañana, me podrías decir porque estas triste –exclamo maka acercándose a mí.

Yo me acerque a ella y la bese, no quería que se enterara de lo que había soñado, ahora tenía tantas dudas.

-creo que si te encuentras bien –me dijo sonrojada después del beso –quieres ir al museo hoy, los chicos dicen que hoy es un día perfecto para ir.

-claro, no hay problema con ir a relajarnos un rato-respondí tratando de esconder mi preocupación.

-eso es mentira-respondí maka furiosa –tu sabes que a ninguno de nuestros amigos les gusta el museo y a ti tampoco porque las pinturas son muy asimétricas para ti, seguro soñaste algo malo pero no confías es mi.

-Bien tu ganas, tanto que quieres saber te lo diré, solo estoy pensando en lo que pasara cuando mis amigos mueran, cuando tu mueras, para ti todo es perfecto porque puedes pasar tu vida con ellos y conmigo pero yo no, yo debo ver como todos mueren mientras yo vivo ilimitadamente, dices que amas a alguien pero nunca te pones en su lugar –grite mientras me levantaba de la mesa y me dirigía a la salida –me largo al bar con los muchachos, ellos por lo menos tratarían de entenderme, yo le tengo miedo a la soledad, cuando puedas entender eso avísame y volveré pero mientras no lo entiendas no quiero verte.

-espera kid –grito maka –no te vayas.

Cerré la puerta y Salí de la casa de maka, no podía creer lo insensible que podía ser, supongo que no tiene la culpa de ser humana, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar que me quedaría solo en algún momento, me dirigí a la casa de Black star y encontré a soul y Black star jugando videojuegos.

-que ahí chicos, es bueno verlos otra vez –les dije.

-hola kid, has venido a admirar mi genialidad –exclamo Black star.

-hola kid, estoy muy bien aca, desde que me mude porque tú fuiste a vivir con maka, yo y Black star nos hemos divertido todos los días y ahora que has vuelto el trió está completo.

-lo siento amigos, este primer mes de convivencia con maka no me ha dado tiempo de estar con mis amigos –respondí tristemente.

-parece que te peleaste con maka, porque fue kid-pregunto soul.

-porque ella es una persona que no le importa cómo se sienten los demás –respondí molesto –yo no quería decirle que odiaba la idea de ser inmortal cuando mis amigos no lo son.

-ese tema es bastante incomodo –interrumpió Black star –pero no te preocupes kid, yo seré el hombre que supere a la mismísima muerte, así que por mí no debes preocuparte por mí.

Black star siempre me anima, no es muy inteligente pero es un excelente amigo.

-tampoco por mi –respondió soul –como guadaña mortal que soy, también venceré a la muerte

-gracias amigos, ahora se que siempre contare con ustedes,ustedes si me comprende,quisiera mudarme con ustedes,no debi separarme de mis amigos porque me enamore,creo que lo mio con maka ya se acabo.

-kid creo que estas exagerando, es normal que las parejas peleen –exclamo Black star.

-creo que Black star tiene razón, aparté que no soportaríamos ver triste a maka, ella también es nuestra amiga –añadió soul.

-tienen razón, me comporte como un idiota, debo ir a disculparme –respondí animadamente.

-antes que te vayas, que te parece si vamos al bar, un mes que no te vemos, así que debemos ir a divertirnos –propuso Black star.

-muy bien, vamos al bar –respondí alegremente – no hay nada mejor que pasar un día con mis dos mejores amigos.

-eso es una actitud cool –añadió soul –día de fiesta.

-día de fiesta –repetimos los tres al unisonó.

Fuimos al bar, al cine, al parque de diversiones, al restaurante y al karaoke, mientras más me divertía, mas entendía que nunca fui a esos lugares con maka, me sentí como un tonto, cuando volviera le diría que la amo y la compensaría como sea.

-Uf… estoy agotado, este día fue inolvidable, gracias por haberme animado y por hacerme entender que mis pensamientos estaban errados –les dije con una sonrisa –es bueno saber que mis amigos siempre estarán para mí.

-no digas eso kid, que me harás llorar-dijo Black star al borde de las lagrimas.

-adiós kid, creo que hay alguien que te está esperando –añadió soul.

-adiós chicos, hagámoslo la próxima semana, no quiero separarme mucho de mis mejores amigos –dije mientras me iba.

-kid, mas te vale que hagas a maka feliz –gritaron los dos.

Camine a la casa de maka, en el camino compre un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates, rogaba que me perdonara por haberme comportado como un tonto, cuando llegue a la puerta escuche como maka lloraba, me arme de valor y entre.

-maka, te pido que me perdones, fui un imbécil y de verdad lamento haber dicho esas cosas tan feas –le dije desde la puerta.

Ella volteo, se acerco a mí, me dio un maka chop y luego me abrazo.

-kid, pensé que no volverías, lamento no haber entendido que era lo que te molestaba –dijo entre lagrimas.

Yo la abrace y le dije que el error era mío, que no era su culpa ser mortal, le entregue sus regalos y limpie las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-espero que disfrutes el corto tiempo que tengo para estar contigo, la vida de los humanos es muy corta–dijo maka ya más calmada.

-hare todo lo posible para que mi padre te haga inmortal, el es el dios de la muerte y le suplicare que te deje vivir a mi lado por siempre.

-pero escuche que un shinigami solo puede pedir la inmortalidad a una persona que ama, sólo una vez cada 1000 años-dijo maka-estás seguro de que soy yo la indicada para ti.

Me había olvidado de esa regla, pero no podía pensar en alguien más indicada para ser mi compañera por toda la eternidad, por lo menos en ese momento no pensé en nadie más que en ella.

Después de que cenamos, nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, no paso ni cinco minutos y maka entro a mi habitación, yo la recibí con una gran sonrisa y dormimos abrazados, ese día fue nuestra primera pelea y la primera vez que dormimos juntos.

* * *

**UHM...LO DEMAS LO DEJARE EN LA IMAGINACION?NI YO LOS SE,XD**


	5. El regreso del samurai

**Verano en Death city**

**Cap.5 El regreso del samurái.**

**Disclaimer:**** gracias al creador de soul eater por crear personajes tan interesantes.**

**Tsubaki POV**

**-**Yahoo, tsubaki no es momento de dormir, yo y soul tenemos hambre –grito Black star entrando a mi habitación –Sino como un buen desayuno, mi grandeza puede verse afectada.

-Ahora bajo a prepararles el desayuno, por cierto no es que me moleste pero, ¿cuando se ira soul a su casa? –pregunte inocentemente.

-ah, verdad que no te dije –respondido Black star sonriente -la buena noticia es que soul vivirá por nosotros para siempre, kid se fue a vivir con maka y soul no se podía quedar porque sería algo incomodo, tampoco se puede ir a su casa porque prefiere quedarse con nosotros.

-entiendo-respondí mientras me dirigía a la cocina –por lo menos tienes alguien con quien jugar.

-si, desde que se fue mifune a ese misión bastante peligrosa en el norte, no he tenido con quien jugar –exclamo Black star-pero con soul aquí podremos divertirnos día y noche.

-¿qué?... pensé que mifune estaba en su casa, ya me parecía raro que el profesor sid estuviera dando las clases de pelea con katana-exclame preocupada – ¿qué tan peligrosa era esa misión Black star?

-ah eso, era de capturar al demonio asura –exclamo Black star despreocupadamente –no te preocupes, escuche que ya vuelve, regreso porque fue herido de gravedad.

-herido de gravedad dice-exclame aun más preocupada – ¿quedo lisiado o algo?

-ah perdón me equivoque, el herido era otro técnico-respondí Black star –como sea es una buena noticia que vuelva, ahora podre retarlo otra vez, espero que este al cien por ciento, solo así se puede derrotar al gran Black star.

Mientras servía el desayuno, me preguntaba si debía visitar o no a mifune, quería saber si estaba bien.

-Wow, tsubaki esto esta delicioso, no es por hablar mal de maka pero tu cocinas mejor –exclamo soul-creo que mudarme fue un cambio positivo.

-bueno acabemos rápido, vamos a visitar todos a mifune, me acaba de informar el profesor sid, que mifune ya llego a su casa.

Caminamos durante die minutos y después llegamos a la casa de mifune, estaba ansiosa de verlo otra vez y de regañarlo por haberse ido sin decirle nada a nadie.

-Yahoo, ha llegado el gran Black star, adora al guerrero de los cielos, tú simple mortal –grito Black star mientras rompía la puerta por enésima vez –he venido a ver como estas mifune, mi aura de grandeza curara cualquier herida que tengas.

-Tu…mocoso, porque insistes en dejarme sin puerta, que sea verano no te da derecho a aumentar la ventilación de mi casa –exclamo mifune furioso –que no te enseñas a respetar a tus profesores.

-perdon, pero una estrella como yo nunca toca la puerta –respondió Black star avergonzado –por cierto parece que asura te rompió el brazo, y yo que quería un duelo.

-bueno la historia es larga, ¿alguien quiere oírla? –pregunto mifune tranquilamente.

Cuando mifune alzo la mirada, black star y soul ya no estaban ahí, habían entrado a ver las espadas de mifune.

-los jóvenes de ahora, van a visitarte y terminan rompiendo puertas y cogiendo tus pertenencias –exclamo mifune.

-mifune, sino te importa a mi si me gustaría oír tu historia –dije mientras me sonrojaba.

-por lo menos alguien viene se preocupa por mí, gracias tsubaki por ser tan considerada, tratare de no aburrirte mucho –respondió mifune sonriendo.

**Comienzo del flashback**

**Mifune POV**

-Estos tierras si que son inhóspitas, mientras en Death city es verano acá es invierno –exclamo stein tratando de encender un cigarrillo –demonios, se apago otra vez.

-Mejor así, a todos nos molesta tu humo –exclame tranquilamente.

-Concéntrense en la misión, ya siento el aura de locura del demonio asura –exclamo azusa preocupada –su poder es más grande lo que esperábamos.

De repente el demonio asura salió de una montaña de nieve, me cogió de la pierna y me lanzo lejos.

-Apareciste demonio cobarde, Marie usemos la resonancia de alma –grito stein emocionado.

Los vi peleando a lo lejos, mi pierna estaba lastimada pero todavía podía moverme sin dificultad, azusa estaba mirando inmóvil, ella venia solo a ubicar al demonio asura pero ya no podría escapar de la batalla, solo le quedaba alejarse lo más que podía.

-Demonio te derrotare, yo proteger a mis estudiantes –grite furioso –técnica ilimitada de la espada, espada colmillo.

Corrí hacia donde estaba peleando stein y asura, stein dio buena pelea pero asura uso a vajra y lo mando lejos, cuando se disponía le corte un brazo con mi espada.

-AHHH!!!!.....mi brazo, un simple humano no puede herir a un dios demonio –grito asura –me comeré tu alma.

-Di lo que quieras demonio, espada ilimitada: inundación de líneas verticales.

Mi defensa era perfecta pero asura no retrocedía sin importar cuanto lo cortara, como no podía acercarse a mí, fue directamente a matar a azusa, corrí lo mas que podía y logre detenerlo.

-Ya sabía que los demonios jugaban sucio –exclame mientras sentía un gran dolor en el brazo –pero mientras este acá, ningún compañero morirá.

-Ya me aburrieron, me largo de aquí, debo cazar mas almas para poder vencer a shinigami-respondio asura mientras volaba lejos.

Al termino de la batalla, revise mi herida, mi brazo había sido lesionado y no lo podía mover.

-Mifune, no te puedo dejar que sigas en estas condiciones, llamare a otra guadaña mortal para que ocupe tu lugar, tu ve con azusa a shibusen, aquí ya no son necesarios –exclamo stein mientras se alejaba junto a Marie a buscar al demonio asura.

Fin del flashback

-Así fue como se me rompió el brazo, me tomara un mes o dos en recuperarme, asi que agradecería que le dijeras a Black star que no habrá duelos hasta que me recupere –dijo mifune tranquilamente.

No quería hablar con tsubaki para contarlo como penosamente me quede fuera de combate, solo que había notado que sentía algo por mí y quería asegurarme de que no lo imaginaba, no era muy bueno tratando con chicas y creo que yo también sentía algo por ella.

-Claro mifune, black star no quiere pelear con alguien que no esté en condiciones óptimas –respondió sonriente.

-tsubaki quiero decirte algo importante –exclame con mi voz decidida-quería saber si quisieras ir conmigo al festival de fuegos artificiales que habrá mañana en la noche.

Ella se levanto sonrojada, yo pensé que rechazaría mi oferta porque se demoro mucho en responder.

-Sí, me encantaría que fuéramos juntos-respondió tsubaki avergonzada.

-excelente, te recojo mañana a las 8pm – exclame sonriendo.

Tsubaki se acerco a mí y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos, "el" interrumpió por enésima vez.

-Yahoo, una gran estrella no puede evitar las conversaciones de los demás –grito Black star-Así que como quieren ir al festival de mañana yo los acompañare porque mi brillantez es más hermosa que cualquier fuego artificial.

-Black star –grito tsubaki furiosa –que te dije sobre espiar a los demás.

-pero yo y soul estamos aburridos y no podemos dejar que la rutina nos gane, así que invitamos a todos para ir juntos al festival de mañana-dijo Black star tratando de defenderse.

-no eras tú la que decía que mientras más mejor –exclamo soul apoyando a Black star.

-cuando se juntan no hay quien los pare, supongo que es buena ocasión para pasar tiempo con mis estudiantes –dije con desgano –llamare también a los profesores stein, sid y marie, estoy seguro que quieren relajarse después de lo duro que fue la misión de capturar al demonio asura.

-es una lástima que escapara –respondió tsubaki –bueno chicos prepárense para el día de mañana.

Mientras Black star, soul y Ángela salían a jugar en el patio, yo me acerque a tsubaki.

-espero que nuestra cita siga siendo válida, llamare a stein y Marie para que los mantengan ocupados –le susurre al oído.

-por supuesto que sí –se acerco y me beso la mejilla –te veo mañana mifune.

Me gusta que sea una persona tan tranquila y dulce, espero con ansias el día de mañana.

**Hice el episodio tratando que la personalidad de los personajes fuera la misma, quería hacerlo más rápido pero ustedes querían una tsubaki más tranquila, a mifune lo cambie un poco porque ese era tan frio que nunca le pediría una cita a tsubaki…. Si no lo cambio yo, esto nunca avanza, el próximo capítulo será largo, porque quiero que se vea el festival desde las perspectiva de **


	6. La reunion de los Shinigamis

**Verano en Death city**

**Cap.6 La reunión de los shinigamis.

* * *

**

**Nota: cuando cambio de personajes, la historia se queda donde estaba, Hum...Lo pondré a partir de ahora, sino me confundo.

* * *

**

**Maka POV**

Por fin llego el día del festival, esta noche será inolvidable, espero que kid no se haya olvidado, se lo recordare.

- kid, despierta ya son las ocho de la mañana –le susurre al oído –hasta cuando vas a dormir en mi cama, debes prepararte para el festival de esta noche.

-Las ocho, es mi hora favorita y yo aquí durmiendo-respondió kid todavía adormilado –El festival es hoy…

Kid hizo una pausa, y dijo que saldría un momento, su padre lo había llamado y no podía faltar, le dije que si no llegaba a las siete de la noche para ir juntos al festival, tendría que dormir afuera, el lo pensó un momento y respondió que no faltaría por nada del mundo, se despidió con un beso y se fue.

Me dirigí a casa de tsubaki, cuando llegue ahí la encontré conversando con patty y Liz.

-Hola maka, espero que kid no te cause problemas –exclamo patty-

-Si maka, espero que lo cuides por nosotros –añadió Liz.

-No se preocupen, yo lo cuido bien, quería preguntarte Liz, si sabias porque kid fue llamado por su padre –pregunte inocentemente.

-No te lo dijo, Hoy se reunirán las tres familias de shinigamis, van a discutir el asunto de asura –respondió Liz sorprendida –eres su novia y el no te lo dice, seguro piensa faltar al festival, es una pena.

No sé que me molesto mas, qué kid no me haya dicho nada o que el pensara faltar al festival, se celebraba cada dos meses y no quería pasarlo sola, si él me fallaba recibiría un castigo ejemplar.

-No lo sabía-respondí avergonzada –pero estoy segura que no faltara, le advertí que si faltaba, dormiría en la calle.

-Solo para comentar, me es difícil decir esto, pero en lo posible los shinigamis se casan entre ellos, no se siempre pero si la mayoría de las veces-Liz suspiro y siguió hablando- quizás se reúnan para hablar sobre un matrimonio arreglado, kid es el único hijo de nuestro shinigami, de las otras dos familias, cada uno tiene una hija, así que en teoría, kid se vería obligado a casarse con una de ellas, o con una chica que sea más fuerte.

La noticia me golpeo tan fuerte como si me hubiera arrollado un tren, yo no podía competir contra una shinigami, solo podía esperar a que kid regresara.

-No te preocupes maka-exclamo tsubaki tratando de animarme –kid ya es grane para poder tomar sus propias decisiones así que no creo que quiera casarse con alguien que recién va a ver por primera vez.

-Si creo que tienes razón-respondí sonriente –es hora de que nos arreglemos para el festival de esta noche.

-Si esa idea me gusta más –exclamo patty –este tema de conversación hace que me duela la cabeza.

Salimos de la casa de tsubaki y nos dirigimos a un spa, esperó que la reunión de los shinigamis termine rápido.

**Death the kid POV**

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando maka me despertó, ella me comento del festival que habría en la noche pero yo ya me había olvidado del tema, tenía que reunirme con los demás shinigamis, no podía decirle que quizás faltaría así que no la comente del tema, me despedí de ella y fui corriendo a la casa de mi padre, los shinigamis son muy puntuales, cuando llegue observe que habían dos shinigamis mas aparte de mi padre.

-Kid, llegas tres minutos tarde, no te dije que los shinigamis se reúnen a las ocho en punto –grito mi padre mientras me daba un shinigami chop –eso fue por llegar tarde, ahora te presentare a los demás.

Mi padre estaba sin su túnica y sin su máscara, el parecido físico con asura era asombroso, solo se diferenciaban en las líneas de su cabello y en que mi padre tenía los ojos dorados y el cabello plateado.

-Yo soy el shinigami que reina en el continente de Asia –exclamo uno de los shinigamis mientras que quitaba la máscara –Me disculpo por el retraso de mi hija, es algo rebelde pero no es mala.

Su contextura física era como la de mi padre, pero su piel era cobriza, sus ojos plateados y su cabello solo tenía 2 líneas de sanzu.

-Ahora me presentare yo –dijo avanzando el otro shinigami mientras se quitaba la mascar y la túnica –Yo soy el shinigami que reina en europa, también me disculpo por el retraso de mi hija, No es típico de ella llegar tarde.

Observe que este shinigami tenía el cabello color fuego y sus ojos eran rojos, su contextura física era la más musculosa de los tres pero también tenía solo 2 líneas de sanzu en su cabello.

-Padre, porqué los otros shinigamis tienen solo 2 líneas de sanzu –pregunte.

-Ah eso, la división de los shinigamis es aleatoria, algunos tienen 2 o tres líneas-respondió mi padre –la diferencia de poderes se da por cuantas almas de brujas y demonios coleccionas, como puedes ver yo tengo más que ellos así que yo soy el líder de los shinigamis.

-La única forma en que yo o el otro shinigami de Asia consiga completar sus tres líneas es teniendo mayor colección de almas que el actual líder, solo uno puede tener las tres líneas completas –añadió el Shinigami de Europa –así evitamos pelear entre nosotros.

-Para los shinigamis, a mayor numero de almas tengas en tu poder, mayor es tu fuerza-exclamo el shinigami de Asia-Sino coleccionamos almas envejecemos y morimos, por eso es que nos vez tan jóvenes, porque coleccionamos almas periódicamente.

-Entiendo, entonces también hay un líder en cada generación de shinigamis-respondió pensativo –cuál de los tres descendientes es el más fuerte en estos momentos padre.

-Naturalmente tu eres el más fuerte, vas 400 almas, la hija del shinigami de Asia va 345 y la otra va 344, yo diría que está muy cerrado así que no te descuides.

Me alegro saber que era el más fuerte de esta generación de shinigamis, pero lo malo era que estaba más obligado a quedarme en esta reunión que las hijas de los otros shinigamis.

-Parece que se acercan las shinigamis que faltan para comenzar la reunión –exclamo mi padre –que chicas tan problemáticas.

Escuche un ruido por las paredes y una de ellas se rompió, entraron dos chicas de mi edad, una era de cabellos color fuego y de ojos verdes, su peinado era hacia atrás y tenia buena figura; la otra era de cabellos negros, tenía los ojos plateados como su padre y también era atractiva.

-Yo gane, yo llegue primero-exclamo la chica de cabellos de fuego –así que debes darme una de tus almas.

-No mientas yo llegue primero, tú debes darme una de tus almas –respondió la de cabellos negros.

-Si quieres lo resolvemos con un duelo –exclamo la primera –te demostrare la fuerza de la familia de shinigamis de Europa.

-Quisiera aplastarte para que vean que la mía es mejor –respondió la segunda-pero yo tengo más cerebro y no entrare a crear un desorden en plena reunión.

-Silencio –grito mi padre furioso –No convertirán mi reunión en un circo, sienten en sus lugares y empecemos de una vez, hoy es festival en Death city y tengo que dar mi discurso, si tanto quieren pelear, mi hijo kid demostrara que él es el más fuerte.

Sentí como las miradas de las recién llegadas me atravesaban.

-Se ve fuerte –dijeron al unisonó –nos calmaremos, también queremos ir al festival y no queremos ir toda golpeadas

Estas chicas, parecen hermanas, me hierve la sangre que no respeten una reunión tan importante, qué mala impresión me estoy llevando de los shinigamis de otros continentes.

-No se les olvida algo-dije con voz decidida-deben presentarse como es debido.

-Ah verdad-dijo la de los cabellos color fuego –yo me llamo Diana y soy la hija única de la familia de shinigamis de Europa.

-Yo soy yuki –exclamo la de ojos plateados –también soy hija única de los shinigamis de Asia.

Me había fijado en que ningún shinigami tenía nombre, será que es así porque su origen es divino, los únicos que teníamos nombres éramos los shinigamis de la segunda generación. Aparte de eso ni diana ni yuki tenían completa alguna de sus líneas de sanzu, eso me hacia visiblemente mas fuerte.

-Listo, ya estamos con medio hora de retraso-Exclamo mi padre-siéntese en sus lugares y empecemos con el primer tema, el caso del demonio asura.

-Pido la palabra –exclamo el shinigami de Asia mientras se levantaba de sus asiento –No veo el porqué de reunirnos para matar a un demonio, es fuerte pero pudiste cazarlo solo.

-Por si no lo saben, todavía no encuentro la forma de liberar mi alma de esta ciudad –respondió mi padre-aparte de eso, la razón por la cual me ayudaran es porque él no tiene intención de quedarse acá, el se dirige a otro continente, así que no sería mi problema .

-Aunque eso sea verdad, tu lo entrenaste en el arte de la guerra, así que sería tu responsabilidad-Añadió el shinigami de Europa-tu hijo deberá detenerlo, nosotros no podemos intervenir en asuntos de otros shinigamis a menos que les debamos la vida.

Esto iba mal, a este paso mi padre me mandaría lejos para perseguir a asura, eso era lo que menos quería, sino hacia algo rápido me vería separado de mis amigos y de maka.

-Yo, Death the kid, reto a un duelo a muerte a Diana y también a yuki –Exclame con voz decidida-así cuando gane, decidirán si nos ayudaran o sus hijas morirá.

-Eres muy arrogante, no creas que será fácil pelear contra dos shinigamis a la vez –exclamo Diana-yo acepto el reto.

-Yo también, mi orgullo de shinigami no me permite rechazar un duelo-respondió yuki.

-Las dos se olvidan algo importante, los duelos a muerte no pueden ser rechazados –exclame mientras me ponía en posición de ataque –lo hago para que nos ayuden a capturar a asura, sino quieren colaborar por las buenas, será por las malas.

Los otros shinigamis no dijeron nada.

-Muy bien –exclamo mi padre-yo seré el árbitro, pero deben saber que no quiero que nadie muera así que el que sienta que no puede pelear debe decir me rindo, ahora comiencen.

La pelea comenzó, Los ojos de Diana se tornaron rojo, seguro usaba magia de fuego, yo no podía usar magia elemental, pero confiaba en mis habilidades de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Te asustaste shinigami-exclamo diana –te mostrare lo terrorífico que puede ser el fuego de un shinigami.

Se encendió en fuego y ataco, logre esquivarlo pero yuki me lanzo una patada que me dio en el rostro, realizaban ataques en cadena que me dejaban pocas opciones, debía usar los poderes de shinigami.

-Que pasa kid, es mucho para ti pelear contra dos shinigamis –exclamo yuki –me pregunto cuanto podrás soportar.

-Les demostrare los verdaderos poderes de un shinigami –respondió mientras recitaba un aria - Dios de las artes marciales muertas: posee del pecado.

Después de activar mis poderes mi velocidad y fuerza se multiplicaron, después de unos minutos ya las había dejado fuera de combate.

-Nos rendimos –gritaron al unisonó- así que este es el poder de alguien que consumió almas de brujas, es un poder abrumador.

-Lo hicieron muy bien, un minuto más y me hubiera rendido –exclame sonriente –ahora tendrán que ayudarnos a capturar a asura.

-Yo y mi compañero shinigami aceptamos sus condiciones, déjennos a nosotros la tarea de apresar a asura-respondió el shinigami de Asia.

-Resuelto este problema, pasemos al siguiente punto –Exclamo el shinigami de Europa –Como ya sabes bien Shinigami de América, tu hijo es el único varón de los shinigamis de la segunda generación, así que está obligado a casarse con una de nuestras hijas.

-Es verdad, lo siento kid pero la ley es absoluta, té doy 3 meses para que elijas a una de ellas o consigas una mujer que sea superior.

-Pero eso es imposible –respondió el shinigami de Asia-no hay mujer que supere a una shinigami.

-Ya lo ordene, Kid es un shinigami y no podemos obligarlo así nada mas, el tiempo que le di es razonable y no se dirá mas de este asunto –Exclamo mi padre con voz decidida –alguien tiene algo en contra.

-Yo padre, no creo justo que me obliguen a casarme con alguien que no conozco, tres meses me parece muy poco-Exclame pero mi padre me callo con la mirada.

-Así se acaba la reunión, ya no hay nada más que discutir-dijeron los otros shinigamis poniéndose sus mascaras y túnicas –dejaremos a nuestras hijas por 3 meses, si acaso no cumples con las condiciones, nosotros nos volveremos tus enemigos.

-No creas que los dos me intimidan-respondió mi padre-pero yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Los shinigamis se despidieron de nosotros y de sus hijas y se fueron.

-Donde me quedare a vivir –pregunto yuki.

-Yo no sé donde te quedes pero yo me quedare a vivir en el castillo del shinigami, me será más fácil ganarte porque eres muy ingenua yuki-respondió diana mientras se colgaba de mi cuello.

-Ingenua yo, veremos quién se quedara sola-respondió yuki mientras se acercaba para abrazarme.

Yo me aleje y mi padre se acerco a decirme algo.

-Lo siento kid, se que tu y maka estaban enamorados pero las leyes las hicimos hace 1000 años, no sabía que mi hijo sería el único varón, es un buen chico y elige una de las dos, sino atente a las consecuencias –esto último mi padre lo dijo muy serio.

Mi padre se alejo y les dijo a diana y yuki que se prepararan para el festival de esta noche, que yo las llevaría para que nos conociéramos mejor, parece que mis opciones de negarme a lo que quería mi padre eran de cero, pero no quería terminar con maka, estaba completamente acorralado.

-No te preocupes kid, no hay humana que le gane a una shinigami en belleza y mucho menos es poder-susurro Diana a mi oído –Así que no la hagas larga y elígeme a mí.

-Me volteo un momento y juegas sucio –le grito yuki –tu y yo nos vamos a comprar ropa para el festival.

Vi como yuki se llevaba arrastrando a diana, las dos tenían personalidades distintas, creó que los shinigamis están mejor con los de su clase, me dirigí a la casa de maka, aproveche que ellas no estaba para entrar y sacar mis cosas, después las regrese al castillo, quizás ella entendería que ya no podía estar con ella, rogué que fuera así porque no tenía el valor de decírselo a la cara.

* * *

**UY,La que arme...XD Ahora si me pregunto que pasara despues,Tenia que poner a personajes nuevos porque sini la historia no es original,XD**

**me avisan si les gusto o no.**


	7. El festival en Death city

**Verano en Death city**

**Cap.8 El festival en Death city.**

**Nota del autor: Ahora que hare, le metí mas personaje, pero me pesa escribir con muchas letra y eso que saco capítulos hasta debajo de la mesa, a este paso llegare al número 100, debe ser porque le meto menos de 1200 palabras por capitulo, Tome mi red Bull y me puse a escribir, sabiendo que debí estudiar para mi examen pero me aburrí, soy muy joven para estudiar en una laptop y no distraerme.**

**Chrona POV**

Trataba de descansar en mi habitación del shibusen, mi madre medusa ya no estaba para molestarme, pero la soledad estaba, a veces veía a mis amigos, pero esta noche se fueron al festival y yo no quise ir porque no me parecía bueno ir sin una pareja, mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación.

-chrona, estas despierta –vamos al festival –estar sola en el colegio en un día festivo es deprimente –grito Marie desde afuera-voy a entrar.

La profesora Marie entro y dio un vistazo rápido a mi habitación.

-Está mucho más bonita y grande de lo que era antes, la otra parecía un celda –exclamo Marie con sinceridad-lo siento chrona pero es la verdad.

-Si lo sé, Kid pidió que la arreglaran, eso fue cuando estábamos juntos-respondí con tristeza.

-Perdón por mi comentario, venía a animarte y no a deprimirte –exclamo Marie avergonzada –como sea, vamos al festival, tus amigos están ahí.

-Pero, no tengo a nadie con quien mirar los fuegos artificiales, es triste ir sin pareja-comente con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, yo Soul y Black star también van sin parejas y no se hacen líos-comento Marie sonriente.

-Y usted profesora Marie –pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Yo voy con el profesor stein –Respondió sonrojada.

Terminamos de conversar y nos pusimos nuestros mejores vestidos, después nos dirigimos hacia el festival que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

-Por fin llegamos, Es un camino agotador-exclamo Marie –mira ahí está el profesor stein, adiós chrona que te diviertas.

Observe como Marie y el profesor stein si iban, ella se veía feliz abrazada del brazo del profesor, verlos juntos me puso melancólica pero no podía dejar que eso arruinara una noche festiva, camine por un momento y encontré el lugar donde los chicos se habían reunido.

-Chrona-grito maka sonriente –que agradable sorpresa, pensé que no vendrías.

-Chrona vino a admirar mi brillantez-exclamo Black star –mi brillo es más hermoso que cualquier fuego artificial.

-Donde se encuentra tsubaki-pregunte inocentemente.

-Ella se fue con mifune-exclamo maka-yo espero a kid para que vayamos a ver juntos los fuegos artificiales.

-No creían mis queridos ilusos, que el extraordinario Black star se quedaría solo esta noche-grito Black star a todo pulmón.

-No me la creo-comento soul-a quien invitaste esta noche Black star.

-Me encontrare con mi admiradora secreta, mira esta es su foto –comento Black star mostrando la foto de una chica de cabellos plateados.

-No está mal Black star-comento soul-sabía que no perderías tu tiempo conmigo.

-Soul amigo me da pena dejarte-dijo Black star con tristeza.

-Ya vete, no es educado hacer esperar a una chica-grito maka y de una patada lo mando lejos.

Solo quedaban maka y soul para hacerme compañía.

-Que sucede, seguro kid llegara a las ocho, esa fue la única costumbre que le quedo como shinigami, bueno por lo menos tengo a soul y chrona para hacerme compañía-comento maka mientras suspiraba.

**Death the kid POV**

**-AHHH, **si siguen jalándome los brazos me los van a romper –exclame con desgano.

-Eso te pasa por tener novia, pero eso se solucionara el esta misma noche-exclamo diana.

-Si que eres agresiva diana, por eso creo que kid me elegirá a mi-añadió yuki.

-Quieres pelear por el-Sugirió diana.

-Por mí no hay problema –respondió yuki poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Paren grite, maka espero esta noche durante dos meses y por su culpa llegare tarde-grite furioso-sino se comportan me voy solo.

-Así que se llama maka, esa chica vera lo inferior que es ante una shinigami-exclamaron las dos con voz decidida-Además que te importa ella si tu retiraste las cosas de su casa.

Sus palabras me atravesaron como si fueran lanzas.

-Acaso me espiaran las veinticuatro horas del día-pregunte forzando una sonrisa.

-Si-respondieron al unisonó-No será que retiraste tus cosas por qué quieres que ella se mude con nosotros, ni se te ocurra proponérselo.

Me quede en silencio hasta que llegamos al festival, sí decía algo que no debían hacer, ellas harían lo contrario, siendo tan hermosas no tendrían problemas para encontrar pareja, debía escaparme como sea antes de que me encontrara….

-Kid, quienes son ellas dos, parecen modelos, no me dirás que...-exclamo maka furiosa-ven inmediatamente!!!

-Tranquila simple mortal, nosotras somos shinigamis, somos las prometidas de kid a menos que puedas superarnos y lo dudamos mucho así que puedes irte olvidando de el-respondieron las dos mientras reían.

-Cállense de una vez, no conseguirán nada de mí con esa actitud-exclame furioso-maka, tenemos que hablar en privado.

-Ya lo creo –respondió maka.

Nos alejamos de los demás pero ellas trataron de seguirnos.

-Alto ahí –exclamo soul –no puedo permitir que arruinen la felicidad de mi maestra, yo la guadaña mortal las detendré a la fuerza si es necesario.

-Yo te apoyo soul –exclamo chrona-ustedes váyanse a conversar, dudó que puedan con nosotros.

-Una bruja y una guadaña mortal –Comento diana mientras liberaba sus poderes-esto será interesante.

-Por supuesto que lo será-respondió yuki mientras liberaba sus poderes.

Yo y maka nos alejamos mientras ellos peleaban.

-Kid, explícame porque ellas están contigo –exclamo maka tranquilamente.

-Mi padre decidió que como soy el único hombre de la segunda generación de shinigamis, debía elegir a una de ellas o a una mujer superior a ellas, solo me dio tres meses para decidir-respondí preocupado.

-Cómo pudiste aceptar eso, seguro estas feliz de poder elegir entre esas dos hermosas chicas!!!-grito maka furiosa.

-No comiences por favor –respondí mientras me acercaba a ella-estoy en el festival contigo, no con ellas.

-Tu padre es tan injusto-exclamo maka mientras lloraba –él sabe que no podre superarlas en poder.

-No te preocupes, yo lo solucionare –dije tranquilamente mientras la apretaba contra mi pecho-Lo hare aunque deba enfrentarme a mi padre.

-Empezaron los fuegos artificiales-comento maka limpiándose la cara y luego sonriendo.

**TSUBAKI POV**

**-**Mira mifune, comenzaron los fuegos artifíciales –comente señalando el cielo iluminado.

-Son hermosos, Me hacen recordar cuando entrene con mi maestro en Japón-respondí mifune sonriente.

-De verdad, yo soy de Japón –exclame sorprendida

-Sé que es muy pronto pero, yo volveré a Japón por un tiempo, debó ir al funeral de mi maestro y me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo, solo estaré ahí por 1 mes-exclamo mifune avergonzado.

-Me parece buena idea, yo también pensaba ir a visitar mi familia –respondí emocionada –podremos quedarnos en la casa de mis padres.

La noche estaba mejor de lo que esperaba, sólo quería que los demás también a estuvieran pasando bien.

-Está decidido, viajaremos a Japón mañana mismo-exclamo mifune lleno de felicidad-¿No quieres llevar a Black star contigo tsubaki?

-No, el se quedara en death city, estoy segura de que tiene algo importante que hacer-respondí tranquilamente.

-Tsubaki, yo te amo-exclamo mifune lo más tranquilo que pudo.

Una enorme estrella de luz se encendió en el oscuro cielo iluminándolo todo.

Mifune se acerco un poco más a mí, notaba que estaba nervioso, el solo se dedicaba a sus entrenamientos por lo que nunca estuvo enamorado, ahora podía sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-Yo también te amo mifune –respondí sonrojada-es por eso que iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

Los dos nos fundimos en un abrazo y luego nos besamos, después seguimos viendo los fuegos artificiales.

**Marie POV**

**-**Stein no son lindos los fuegos artificiales –comente sonriente.

Stein se ajusto la tuerca.

-Si son hermosas, pero tú lo eres más –respondió sonriente.

-Tú siempre tan considerado, un momento no es ese Black star-Exclame preocupada.

-Pero qué demonios…Otra vez se metió en una pelea y contra demasiados sujetos, será mejor que lo ayude, no me demoro-Exclamo stein mientras saltaba desde el lugar donde nos encontrábamos hacia donde estaba Black star.

No se que me sorprendió mas, que ayudara a su alumno o que haya saltado 200 metros hacia abajo y resultara ileso.

Yo no lo seguí, solo mire desde una distancia prudente.

-Yahoo, llegaron los refuerzos –grito Black star-yo podía solo profesor stein

-Yo vine para detenerte de que los mates-respondió stein mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza-no me malinterpretes, de todos mis estudiantes tu eres el que menos me preocupa.

-Lárgate, esto no es tu asunto –grito uno de los atacantes-miren a ese ridículo con su tuerca en la cabeza.

-Ahora si me moleste-Grito stein furioso-desaparezcan, o los abro como si fueran ranas de laboratorio.

La locura ya lo afecto, espero que vuelva a la normalidad, sino ese Black star me la pagara caro.

Observe como corrían como los cobardes que eran, lo único malo es que stein y Black star los persiguieron hasta que los perdí de vista, adiós a mi noche perfecta.

Pase media hora mirando sola los fuegos artificiales hasta que stein regreso, estaba más calmado pero parecía que les había dado una paliza que en la vida se les iba a olvidar.

-Lo siento Marie, no quería dejarte, pero las ganas de pelear de Black star son contagiosas-Exclamo stein disculpándose-mira te traje rosas azules, son difíciles de conseguir.

-Donde las conseguiste –pregunte emocionada-son hermosas.

-Uno de los niñatos la tenia, me las dio para que le perdonara la vida.

Stein era un idiota la mayoría del tiempo pero sabia como arreglar las cosas.

-Parece que spirit te enseño bien-comente sonriente.

-Sí que lo hizo, esperó que la este pasado bien con Blair-respondió sonriente-bueno, eso ni se pregunto.

Los dos reímos durante un largo rato, después el se puso serio.

-Marie, estamos alejados de todos-comento stein y se acerco más a mí.

-Espera detente idiota-respondí sonrojada.

El me tomo de los brazos, me tiro al suelo se puso encima de mí.

-Marie, ya no puedo esperar más-exclamo stein, mientras los dos estábamos-procura no hacer ruido.

-Si…-es lo único que pude decir.

-Te mostrare todo lo que spirit-sempai me enseño-me susurro stein sonriendo-esta noche serás mía.

**Soul POV**

-AHH, que cansado estoy, gracias por arruinarme la fiesta, yo vine a divertirme no a pelear-Comente con desgano.

-Ganamos viva-exclamaron las shinigamis-pero perdimos de vista a kid, nos vamos a buscarlo.

Observe como se iban, era comiquísimo como buscaban a kid.

-Es una pena que perdiéramos-le comente a chrona

-Perdimos, pero cumplimos con nuestro objetivo-añadió chrona

Nos miramos y reímos durante 5 minutos.

-Se que ya se acaba el festival, pero quieres ir conmigo a ver los fuegos artificiales-propuse nervioso-solo como amigos.

-Claro, no es bueno ir a un festival de fuegos artificiales y verlos solo-respondió chrona.

Nos dirigimos a un sitio alejado y observamos los fuegos artificiales hasta que cesaron, hablamos de muchas cosas y creo que éramos muy parecidos.

-Chrona no soy muy bueno para decir estas cosas-exclame nervioso-pero sería bueno si saliéramos al cine o a comer juntos algún día, ya sabes, como una cita.

-Si me encantaría i ir al cine mañana-respondió chrona sonriente-últimamente no he hecho nada divertido y tener una cita me podría hacer salir de la rutina.

Parece que mi suerte estaba mejorando, desde que maka se enamoro de kid, no había tenido a nadie que me gustara pero ahora sentía algo por chrona.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana soul-exclamo chrona sonriente-puedes buscarme en mi habitación del shibusen, a las tres de la tarde.

Chrona se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir, yo estaba tan feliz, hacía tiempo que no tenía una cita, debía contárselo a Black star y de paso preguntarle qué tal le fue con su admiradora secreta.

**Black star POV**

Esa pelea junto al profesor stein fue divertida, mala suerte que gracias a pelearme con esos vagos, nunca llegue donde estaba mi admiradora secreta, es una pena pero la pase muy bien, lo malo es que el profesor se emociono demasiado y los casi los mata, fue genial.

-Black star-grito killik –Amigo te encuentras libre.

-Si estoy acá sin hacer nada-respondí con alegría-pero fue una noche muy interesante.

-Ven, tengo un duelo con unos técnicos de dos estrellas, no sabía que había salido con la novia de uno de ellos y me vendría bien una mano –exclamo killik sonriente-vamos a recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Yahoo, esta ha sido una noche para poner a prueba mi fuerza-exclame emocionado-vamos a enseñarles quien manda.

Los tipos llegaron, eran tres y dos estaban acompañados por Liz y patty.

-Black star, eran ustedes lo que les robaron la novia a una de ellos –exclamo Liz.

-Siempre metiendo en problemas-añadió patty riéndose.

-Y ustedes que hacen con ellos-pregunte.

-No vez, son hermosos-respondió Liz y miro a los otros-si pierden, pueden olvidarse de la cita de mañana.

-No pasa nada-respondió uno de ellos-Destruiremos a estos niñatos.

-Niñatos!!!-gritamos yo y killik-dense por muertos.

Los destrozamos en tres minutos, Liz y patty se rieron de ellos y dijeron que eran patéticos, después se despidieron y fueron a buscar a kid.

-Ahh, que divertido-exclame sonriente-adiós killik, ya me canse de tantas peleas.

-Se ve que te la pasaste así toda la noche, tú no cambias-respondió killik riendo-nos vemos mañana, vete a hacer la tarea que dejo el profesor stein o si no te tortura otra vez.

Me despedí de killik y me fui a mi casa para hacer mis deberes, pero dudaba mucho que el profesor me castigara aunque no la hiciera, no después de las golpizas que dimos juntos.


End file.
